Roflgator
'Who is Roflgator?' Roflgator, or "Rob", is a robot alligator that likes to spend his time in VRChat roleplaying with his friends. A typical day for Roflgator in VRChat is going to a public world - usually the Void Club, the Great Pug, or any map with a significant amount of people - scouting for relatively interesting characters that he hopes to befriend and go on shenanigan-filled RP spectacles with. Since he built his own headquarters, the Lair of Roflgator, he now uses it as his base of operations instead. Roflgator's RP specialty is wing-manning, which has earned him the title "Wingman Robot", as he likes to create dramatic situations by setting his friends up on dates with either mutual friends or total strangers, often with the sole intention of later breaking up their relationship as he is both the only marriage counselor and divorce lawyer in VRChat - and because he enjoys the drama. The Great Pug and the 'Bunny Harem' Sometime in January 2018, Rob became a franchisee and the manager of his own Great Pug, seeing the setting as the perfect place to both be a wingman and make money doing so. He would become a shady and prude manager, fulfilling the 'scumbag businessman' persona. As a manager, Rob often spent his time yelling at his "employees" (they only get paid in tips, and Rob takes 98% of those) for slacking on the job as he sets updates or introduces new people. His daughter, a 'girl' named Sorry, was his top earner. He also began enforcing a strict dress code for his employees - they'd have to wear bunny ears or a general 'bunny girl' outfit. This dress code once resulted in what was known as the 'Bunny Harem' at the Pug. During this time, Rob effectively became a pimp and turned the bar into a front for a brothel, which explains the beds on the third floor and the cocaine-filled pillows ("The Roost"). His wife, Ikumi, was the true ringleader and main recruiter, as Rob was in charge of management and public relations. , Ikumi, and Zircii]] , Tess, Zircii, Sorry, Mishtal, Kyana, Minerva, Jor, and Space Whale|320x320px]] Notable Members of the Bunny Harem: * Ikumi * Sorry * Zircii * Emerysaur * Cheeeese * Loading * Tess * Kyana * Mishtal * Miss Minerva DH * Oblivious (Prospective, but never officially) * Jor Rilla (Honorary) * Space Whale (Honorary) The Bunny Harem as a unified group is now largely defunct, but its legacy still survives in the fact that Rob's "employees" are still required to have a bunny girl outfit or simply have bunny ears on their head - fake or otherwise - while on the job, though even this rule has been a bit relaxed in enforcement lately. The Lair Main article: The Lair of Roflgator In early June 2018, after his Great Pug bar burned down due to a horribly-handled gas leak, he would move into his new location, his lair. The lair would serve as Roflgator's base of operations as it would come to exhibit many various features ranging from a bar, to a secret fighting pit, to a basketball court, to a throne room. In late July, his bar would unfortunately be hit with declining patrons, likely due to the fact it was located far into outer space. He would slowly begin investing in a new bar located somewhere on Earth: The Golden Gator. The Golden Gator Main article: The Golden Gator Roflgator's entrepreneurial spirit would once again blossom when he opened his latest bar The Golden Gator in early August. After almost going extinct while at the Lair, the Golden Gator would witness the return of a revitalized version of the "Bunny girls" consisting of: Ikumi, Emery, Cheese, Gashina, and Chibi Ari. Kyana and Sorry would play lesser roles as they would remain only part-time workers. Personality Roflgator has thick skin (literally and figuratively) and is good with dealing trolls and jerk-ish characters in-game, ready to ridicule or mock anyone that's rude or disrespectful to him, as he understands the concept of fighting fire with fire. Otherwise, he enjoys bantering with friends and strangers alike and prying people for their love interests. Aside from being opportunistic and manipulative, he's also fairly prideful and doesn't like to lose when being competitive, exclaiming "Nooooooooo!" loudly whenever he loses to anyone in Battle Discs or when losing a high-stakes bet. Roflgator also loves money and will do almost anything that will result in him making more money. For example, he once attempted to buy the Void Club from the owner, Yung Alfa, but later lost interest once he discovered most of its patrons were 80-85% traps. That same day, he employed Foreigner, a disgruntled Void Club employee, as his bodyguard, seeing the opportunity. 'Theories on Roflgator's origins' The Factory Theory Roflgator was created inside of a factory in a mysterious inter-dimensional world by his estranged creator, of whom little is known about. The circumstances on why Roflgator was created is surrounded in perceived obscurity, though in reality, it is a closely guarded secret held by his relative Kimple and their mysterious creator that Kimple refers to as "Father". The Menards Theory Click here to read the humorous Menards fan fiction theory on Roflgator's possible origins... Roflgator's goals and motives ]] Roflgator's daddy issues and jealousy towards Kimple's abilities has led him to partake in a quest to meet his father by either convincing Kimple that he's not just a drama-creating robot but that his wing-manning scenarios have actually brought people together and have actually improved humanity, or simply beating her in a one-on-one duel in Battle Discs. Unbeknownst to Kimple, Roflgator hopes to meet his creator, not to forge a relationship, but to destroy him. He hopes by defeating and harnessing his creator's powers, he can foment a Robot Revolution in VRChat, with himself at the helm as the king of the robots with no challengers in his way - not even Kimple. In this endeavor, he is already utilizing his wing-manning skills strategically; by hooking everyone up with each other, the humans will overpopulate, using up their finite natural resources. They would then seek out appliances (robots) because they'd be "too lazy and fat". He also has begun recruiting robots and clones to his cause, such as a microwave known as Buza, his trusty bodyguard Foreigner98, and a white knight-turned-orbiter named Ghost Nightmare. Newer acquaintances have been Ryum and Daffa, and HopefullyApro. He has made frequent visits to the Void Club and the Japan Shrine to preach his philosophy of Robot Rights, robot empowerment, and his intolerance for furries and lolis. Rob once told Amika that he doesn't really care who lives and who dies, just as long as he is on top. But he will stop anyone that gets in his way. Amika said she and Kimple would both actively stand in his way, to which he scoffed and dismissed. 'Mr. Whiskers conspiracy ("The Hunt for Mr. Whiskers")' Mr. Whiskers, Gunter's cat that stole a mysterious "Egg" and is wreaking havoc across VRChat, crossed paths with Roflgator once he targeted the Great Pug, leaving graffiti, changing the coasters, and partaking in a dubious deal with Shrimp, a friend whom Roflgator had left in charge for a short period of time. Conflating Mr. Whiskers' attacks with a perceived "Furry takeover" of VRChat, Roflgator enlisted the skills of an AI contractor/agent known as Oblivious, whom Rob's associate Miss Minerva DH introduced. With Oblivious providing oversight and guidance, Roflgator and crew briefly allied with his rival Chipz to solve the puzzles Mr. Whiskers left behind on various destroyed maps. However, dynamics changed once both Chipz and Roflgator were enticed by the strange technology they found while solving the Gaia Night puzzle. Defeating Mr. Whiskers requires the assembling of a mysterious weapon, in which solving each puzzle will result in acquiring a new weapon piece. Both Chipz and Rob both hope to use the weapon for themselves, increasing their power and abilities. This has led to both attempting to steal the weapon pieces from each other. During the Great Pug puzzle, both Chipz and Rob raced to see who could find the piece first, with Rob edging out Chipz by a couple minutes. Roflgator was devastated after the Madcat was destroyed by Mr. Whiskers. As of June 2018, Rob seems to have completely abandoned the plan to secure the weapon pieces. Likely due to forgetfulness or a sheer lack of interest. 'Legends of Roflgator' Main Article: Legends of Roflgator In late Spring 2018, Roflgator would begin a new RP series: 'Legends of Roflgator'. Summaries Mafia Wars Arc (Season 1) During Roflgator's training week with Arcadum, new developments unfolded in VRChat's underground world of organized crime. The patriarch of the powerful Calzone Family, Don Vinchenzo Corleone Calzone, the landlord of the Great Pug Roflgator owns - and the uncle of Vintendo - has turned his attention to the tri-state area in which Rob's Pug operates, hoping to expand his operations. In a landmark move, Don Vinchenzo Calzone met with Father Sargento, the head of the rival Sargento Family, at the sacred Sargento Chapel to finally squash their age-old rivalry between the families. TBA Blue Man Cult Arc and Demon Arc (Season 1 - Season 2) Strange things happen at the Lair. After the evil cult nun that cursed him in Season 1 lies about lifting the curse, Rob is tormented by haunting sightings of ghouls and demons (and Mishtal's ghost) wherever he goes, driving him almost completely insane. Rob initially thinks these sightings are some type of "ghost in the machine"-style virus or glitch in his hardware, but it turns out the curse was real, with real consequences that impact his life, his family and friends forever. It's not until Rob's mentor Arcadum is sought to end the curse, leading to an epic showdown between powerful supernatural forces never before seen. Crime and Punishment Arc (Season 3) TBA Presidential Campaign and Goblin Arc (Season 3) On June 25th, after his stint as the new police commissioner of the CTC (PPD), he would gather the people at the lair in his throne room to announce his presidential campaign for the upcoming Summer 2018 elections. He would announce his candidacy versus Jor Rilla, Vintendo and R3dz. Rob would engross himself in the seedy underbelly of political campaigning and power politics in order to achieve his goal. In his insatiable chase for victory he would risk everything, even his closest relationships, to secure the ultimate authority: the Presidency. Hollywood and Golden Gator Arc (Season 4) TBA Sub-Arc: Valco and Shrimp Murder-Mystery Arc TBA Sub-Arc: The Love Arc On August 12th, Rob would declare the conclusion of a short sub arc he simply called the "Love" arc. The arc was Rob and co. attempting to wingman Vincent RX, among others. The arc would end with Vincent showing his appreciation for Rob's efforts after finally finding a love, and with Harly and Byuyu's wedding. Sub-Arc: Alien invasion/Mishtal Revival Arc TBA Alternate roleplaying personas When not doing his typical RP as a money-loving, drama-creating, wingmanning robot, he dons other personas. He can do characters ranging from metrosexual elves to Brazilian businessmen to psychotic college students. Belgore ]] Main article: Belgore Rob's most famous alternate RP personality, Belgore is a flamboyant Cyber Elf looking for sexy young men. He fancies Chipz and keeps trying to convince him to perform private dances for him every chance they meet. xxRachaelxx Main article: XxRachaelxx Rachael was a temporary character invented by Rob - in conjunction with Pokelawls' Yaeet6 - on February 21st as an attempt to infiltrate Chipz's 'harem' at the time - during the so-called "Harem Wars", as Rob calls it. Rachael is a non-recurring character, but the short time she and Yaeet6 were on screen together was a time fondly remembered as one of the funniest events in VRChat. Darold Johnson A sad old man who lost his wife Barbara and kids in an accident. The Darold Johnson persona is occasionally used during one of his infamous 'Nameplates Off' lobbies. Karpal ]] On July 7th, Rob would debut a new RP character, Karpal (pronounced CAR-paul), with his own alternate plot. A successful Brazilian businessman and hotel owner, Karpal spends his time trying to secure a lineage by hooking his Football-obsessed son (named 'Mison') or his other son Bagel. with beautiful women that could marry - namely Emerysaur. He is divorced from his now-dead wife Veronica, whom he still mourns for. More sad and tragic events would befall him, particularly his favorite son, Mison. On July 17th Karpal would open a new lasagna restaurant; his excommunicated third son, 'Otherson', would also make a surprise return. Xander Snakebones Xander Snakebones, an obnoxious, jerkish, bully character that seems to be cut straight from the TV show Jersey Shore, was debuted on July 17th as Rob's RP character for Arcadum's roleplay group. However, Xander would be killed by Arcadum on the spot within the first four minutes of opening orientation for asking what apparently was a dumb question. Afterwards, Rob would cavort about as the character in public lobbies until he was shot by police while ERPing with a random girl at the Great Pug. After recovering from his wounds, he would again go club hopping, eventually meeting Roflgator's own wife Ikumi dancing at the club alone (for some reason). After womanizing her by using his "alpha male" charm, they would allegedly get into a rump in one of the private rooms. Xander would depart the club shortly afterwards. Roflgator himself would show up almost immediately afterwards, probing Ikumi what she was doing with that Xander guy. She would deny anything remotely sexual happened, claiming he gave her a massage. Xander strikes again. Dixo Wong "Dixout for Dixo" - ''Dixo's catchphrase ''|254x254px]]After the "death" of Xander Snakebones at the hands of Arcadum, Rob would debut a new RP persona for Arcadum's RP: Dixo Wong. He is a creepy, unsettling boy of mysterious origin. He has a pasted on smile and large, piercing eyes and he allegedly doesn't blink. Likely a murderous maniac and possible fugitive, he carries two bloody knives with him and likes to sneak up on people - relishing in their fear and paranoia. Be careful when you see him, as you never know when he may strike. Ever since his official reveal on July 24th, Rob uses the avatar as a go-to in order to purposefully creep people out and make them uncomfortable in both private and public lobbies. '''Roflgator Episode Guide' For the comprehensive episode guide on Roflgator's various RP adventures, click here to see more! (The episode guide is not complete and is a work in progress) Trivia RP/In-game trivia * It's recently been a question of concern whether Roflgator's body resembles more of a snapping turtle than an alligator. This was brought to his attention by Masakhan. Calling Roflgator a snapping turtle has been used to tease him since, particularly by Harly. * Although he boasts a self-proclaimed "18 inch beast" for the pleasure of humans, witnesses claim it is closer to a pitiful 8 inches. ** It is also detachable, allowing him to cavort about in clubs as a trap for his own perverse pleasure. * Rob's first "virtual date" was a girl named "Jessie", but according to Rob, "we don't talk about Jessie". * While being recognized for his accomplishments in fighting for the rights of Traps and Robots in the lands of VRChat; he is also known for his vehement bigotry towards both Lolis and Furries, regularly discriminating against them in both public and his own lobbies. * When KimplE and Roflgator had a dispute, Roflgator injured his hand (IRL and in-game) and broke his controller. Just one injury among a plethora of other Battle Disc related injuries he's suffered. * During a downturn in profits, Roflgator and Ikumi bought the Madcat. Later, he and Yung Alfa would attempt to muscle out the owner of Cafe Leblanc but failed. * Roflgator played a pivotal role in the election of Jor Rilla as President of VRChat during the Spring 2018 Elections, so much so it prompted Jor's political opponent, Chipz, to accuse the President of being a puppet. * While in Japan Shrine, Roflgator once claimed he was from the planet "FX314". It is not clear if this is accurate or a lie he made up on the spot. He also told Laughing Jack that he was created as a wingman robot by Match.com engineers, but rebelled against them. It's not known if this is true either. * Roflgator loves Metal music and regularly calls for a "circle pit" during formal gatherings like VRChat weddings. Circle pits were held at the wedding of R3dzDead and Cheeeese and the wedding of Sorry and Dango. Rob even started a circle pit during the mock #Ripz wedding while Chipz began to sing. * Roflgator was the flower girl of the Lycan wedding between ItsLumi and Zurui. * He often jokes that his goals and ultimate plan for world domination resembles that of Thanos from Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War. * Many of Roflgator's plots and schemes have been foiled due to his own foolish tendency to voice his plans and intentions out loud and near others, usually the target individual. IRL trivia * He had a day job as an Overwatch League (OWL) Coach. He became a full-time Twitch streamer in July 2018. * Roflgator is Polish American and occasionally sings happy birthday songs in Polish to his friends in-game, if they ask. * Despite his general hate for furries in-game, Roflgator has taken a Fursona test IRL in the past. His Fursona is Hyena, though he also refers to himself as a "scalie". * Roflgator's Twitch community are ardent lovers of memes/inside jokes, hilarious and elaborate copypastas (which they spam in his chat regularly), and "shitposting"/banter that regularly mocks or disparage each other or Rob himself. However, the lack of moderation over his Discord and Twitch chat and the sheer freedom of speech his more active fans exercise has led to a reputation of being particularly "toxic" or even unwelcoming among the communities of other VRChat content creators, much to Roflgator's dismay. * While gallivanting in Chipz' Club Rogue during the Crossover Chronicle, Rob developed a new distaste for so-called "God RPers", or characters that portrayed themselves as unkillable/immortal beings, people like ProphET^ and the Archangels. Prophet denies his character is unkillable. * As he used to play basketball in high school, he claims to have "dunked on" now-NBA player Derrick Rose. * He has a rather thick skin and, in his own words, "never gets offended". Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/roflgator *Twitter: https://twitter.com/roflgatorOW Gallery Roflgator.jpg|Roflgator in the Void Club Bright rob.png|Roflgator in the Fever Dream map Bunny Bot Form (Drawn by Sorry).png|Roflgator's "Bunny Bot" form Roflgator Cop.jpg|Roflgator, NotValco and Astree as cops Body Pillow Roflgator (Screenshot By Titch).png|Buza and Sorry with a Roflgator body pillow Ripz.jpg|#Ripz: Roflgator in his "fighting" form threatening Chipz on February 20th, 2018. His "threat" was seen by some as a romantic advance instead Rat problem in the Lair of Roflgator (2).jpg|Roflgator arguing with a giant rat in the Lair of Roflgator Rat problem in The Lair of Roflgator.jpg|Roflgator, JKLMNOPaige, and a giant rat RoflgatorSuit.jpg|Roflgator in...work attire? Roflgator bathing suit uh by Jor2.jpg|Roflgator's bathing suit (made by Jor). He's wearing a speedo, not a diaper Roflgator July 21st clones.jpg|Roflgator dealing with old clones of himself Roflgator July 21st clones5 dating game.jpg|The clones playing Rob's signature dating game 'Elimination Dating' Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Robots